What They Don't Tell You
by 10MidnightArrow11
Summary: Feeling thrown aside by her first love and betrayed by her best friend, Sabrina's world came crashing down the day she saw Chelsea and Vaughn together. But she'll do everything she can to put it back together on her own. Spin-Off of Out of Reach.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello again! So thanks to Cotton Candy Marzipan I've been inspired to continue Sabrina's story. This branches off from my fanfiction Out of Reach. However, you don't have to read that fic to enjoy this one. I hope you like it!**

Vaughn closed the door gently, as if that would break her heart any less. Sabrina watched him through the window. He walked out of her life like it was nothing. Half of her wanted to run after him. Half of her wanted to set him on fire.

So instead Sabrina just stood there.

She didn't have the energy to rip the necklace he had given her off her neck. She didn't have the energy to hold back memories of building sandcastles and playing music by the fire. She didn't have the energy to stop the tears. Sabrina just stood there and cried. And cried. And cried. For what felt like hours.

Vaughn was leaving her for Chelsea. She knew it. He never said it. But she knew it. Sabrina was filled with jealousy, and anger, and a horrible hollow feeling.

Then the clock struck seven. She had to make dinner. Sabrina brushed off the tears and pushed down her emotions. Like a zombie she wallowed her way to the kitchen. Putting her hands to work chopping vegetables made a good distraction.

Except _she_ grew vegetables. Her best friend. Chelsea. And then Sabrina was back to square one. Sabrina knew it was unfair to blame Chelsea. There was no proof that was why Vaughn had broken it off. Chelsea was someone Sabrina could trust. But Sabrina didn't particularly feel like trusting her at that very moment.

Finally the soup was done. She set the table with shaky hands.

"D-Dad. Dinner is ready."

Regis slipped into the room quietly. He didn't say anything while they ate. The nightly lecture on Sabrina's foolishness never came up. He must have heard Vaughn.

There should have been an "I told you so". Every bone in Sabrina's body was waiting for one. Not hearing it was worse.

"You're a better cook than your mother." Regis mumbled. "And that's saying something, my dear."

Sabrina knew how much her father hated the subject. Tears started to well up again. She mentally cursed herself for being a crybaby. "Th-thank you, father."

"So tell me about that new man on the island, Mark?"


	2. Chapter 2

Light streamed through Sabrina's window and forced her eyes to flutter open. For a few fleeting seconds her dream about Vaughn had seemed like a sweet, warm thing. Then reality sunk in. Vaughn was gone. Nothing was ever going to seem sweet and warm about him again.

Sabrina groaned and rolled her face into her pillow. She had secretly been hoping that the events of last night had been a nightmare. They weren't.

There wasn't a single reason for her to get out of bed this morning. Or at least it didn't feel like there was.

So Sabrina slammed her eyes shut and tried to doze off.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Not ten minutes later she was stirred by her father's voice shouting up the stairs. "Get dressed. I need you to run some errands for me."

That was the last thing she wanted. No matter who she ran into they would ask how Vaughn was doing. What was she supposed to say? _Yeah he's spectacular. He finally got rid of me._ Or worse, what if she ran into Vaughn?

Sabrina never wanted to see his face again...or maybe it was all she wanted to see? She wasn't sure. Break ups are confusing.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes father."

Sabrina held the shipment orders, grocery money, and business letters in a big woven basket. It was a little whimsical looking next to her tiny body. But the weather was nice and it didn't seem like too many people were out. Sabrina put on a brave face. She had to act like nothing had changed.

"Hello dear Sabrina."

"Will! G-great to see you."

"Hey Sabrina!"

"Good morning Lanna."

"Sabrina."

"Hello Gannon. Good luck with work."

"Good morning Sabrina!"

"Elliot, I have some order forms." Sabrina tried to edge as far away from the shipping bin as she could. Chelsea came by this time of day.

"Thanks." Elliot took the papers. "We'll it filled in a week or so."

"Great, bye!" She rushed to Chen's.

"Sabrina, good to see you!"

"Hi Sabrina!" Charlie and Chen were as adorable as ever. She purchased a week's supply of food and two chocolate bars. Sabrina held out one to Charlie.

"Wow! Thanks!"

And then she was on her way out of the village.

Sabrina crossed the bridge. She could see her house. She was so close.

And then Chelsea walked out of the inn. Mascara was running down her face. Sabrina froze up. She plastered on a smile. She wasn't sure what to do. Did she say hi? Did she ask why Chelsea was crying? Should she care?

Finally Sabrina lifted her hand in a wordless wave. Chelsea cleaned her face with the back of her sleeve then did the same.

Next thing Sabrina knew she was shutting the door to her house and running the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina sat by the phone. Vaughn was wherever the hell he goes when he leaves the island. The clock clicked closer to four o'clock. He always called around now when he was away. She knew he wouldn't. She wouldn't if she was him. But old habits die hard, so Sabrina kept staring at the phone.

It crossed her mind to dial his number. She knew it by heart. She could beg him to take her back. She could promise to be better, more interesting, more attentive. Or she could yell at him. Tell him all the horrible little things that annoyed her about him.

Maybe Vaughn didn't care for her now. But at some point he had cared enough to open up. She could use every insecurity he'd ever confessed to tear him down. He'd never open up again and then he would be just as broken as Sabrina.

But she'd never do that. Sabrina couldn't bear to think of him in her state.

The phone rang. Sabrina almost jumped out of her skin.

She picked up the receiver with a shaking hand.

"H-h-hello?"

"Sabrina…"

It was Chelsea. Sabrina was tongue-tied with anger.

"Sabrina, are you okay?"

Sabrina swallowed hard and tried to calm herself. "Fine."

"I heard…um...about Vaughn."

"I-I'm sure you did."

"I didn't...I didn't tell him to...I didn't even know until after. But, umm...I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I mean not like you think. But umm, I want you to know I turned him down."

Sabrina was shocked. She always knew, but it was still hard to hear.

"I would never-you're one of my best friends. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Chelsea kept blathering.

In a way Sabrina was relieved. At least she knew the concert reason Vaughn had left her. "I guess Mark would be pretty upset that Vaughn tried to pull a move on you." Sabrina let out a hollow laugh. "Is that why you were crying the other day? Sorry I didn't stop to help."

"Mark...um, actually I broke up with him."

"Y-you broke up with him?"

"Yeah."

"But you turned down Vaughn?"

Chelsea went silent for a few moments. "It's complicated."

"Oh."

"I don't know how to-I'm sorry. I understand if you…" Chelsea sounded like she might be tearing up. "If you don't want to see me any more."

Sabrina surprised herself with her own answer. "I would never want that."

"Really?"

"I-I could really a hug though."

There was a knocking at the door.

"I'll be right back Chelsea." Sabrina put down the phone and when to the front door. She opened it to find Chelsea with her cell phone in her hand and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Chelsea collapsed into Sabrina's arms. They hugged until Sabrina was crying too.

Two days after the breakup. Her wounds were still fresh. Sabrina felt second best and confused. But she didn't want to lose Chelsea too. "It's not a b-big d-deal."

 **AN: TBH I've never been through a bad breakup so sorry if it seems forced or stiff. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
